


The Forbidden Is All I Want

by alexandrapr369



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Spoilers, Statutory Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrapr369/pseuds/alexandrapr369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has the typical reputation of being a womanizer. But when he eats the forbidden fruit of Sakura things start to go down. The law is the law, and under it she is still a minor, and Kakashi could face the jail for his sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> This story is like me bending what happens in between Shipuden; that's why the spoiler alert. If you're very behind Naruto this could spoil it for you.

Kakashi has been a dog; every night flirting with a different woman until he takes her to bed. Just a little after he got out of the ANBU is been like that, more specific, when he got into books. At first he wasn’t all that excited to throw away his cool cold blooded career just to be a babysitter. But everyone thought he was losing himself and maybe they were right. He couldn’t think about another thing but Obito and Rin. Even though he actually had some free time while he was in the ANBU, he wouldn’t hang out with the others; afraid of something like what happened to his formers teammates would repeat. So he gave a try to be a jounin leader, and soon he found out that this was much more than to babysit. Even though he haven’t passed any student he had, a little after they would return and thank him for teaching them such a valuable lesson even if it was the hard way. That felt satisfying. He couldn’t deny that he being some role model for the newer generation to follow was soothing his heart.

He was a renewed man, but only still refused to throw away his high expectations on his students about teamwork. But he threw away other things; a long time ago he realized that the book ‘How a Shinobi Should Die’ was a piece of shit and never finished reading it. But now that he had more free time than in the ANBU, he quite needed something to do… And then he saw it: orange cover, a running couple, suggestive title, ‘Make Out Paradise’. The book was calling him, he hesitated for a moment. He never thought he would have a perverted side, but what the hell, he never thought he would like to babysit. So he bought it and got immediately hooked. And, why not, he started doing some the things that were in the book; even doing stuff that he thought would make a scene better and what-not.

And that’s how Kakashi became a dog, his love life a mess. Nobody could put a finger on it, but everybody knew about this new Kakashi. His fame ran completely by rumors, hallway comments, girl’s talks.

“He’s so hardcore and sadistic, he likes it rough!” Something random Anko once said about him.

“No, he’s all about the lust and passion; the type you see in movies.” Yugao said to a fellow ANBU friend during a mission.

“Don’t listen to what other girls may say, in reality he’s just a daredevil, his thing is adrenaline; he even took me in the Hokage’s office one night that I did overtime.” Shizune commented to a colleague.

“He just got to have every woman! Even me before I started officially dating Asuma.” Kurenai whispered revealing one of her hottest secrets.

And that’s just a portion of what one would listen randomly all over Konoha.  
Team 7 was formed a while ago now and still Kakashi has his double life; during the day a good shinobi and a good man, and at night a great lover and a bad boy. Although it was true that sometimes he was late because he was in Obito’s grave, other times were because the intense sex he had last night. Even after Sasuke left Konoha to gain power from Orochimaru, he didn’t quit his night adventures. The event affected him, yes, but not in that aspect of his personal life. Nothing could go wrong with that lifestyle of his, right?

It was a year or something after that now; he didn’t know why he suddenly thought of that while hunting for a random lucky woman that would become his prey. Maybe because he was passing by Sakura’s window and couldn’t help to remember how she cried that day and how carelessly she was taking off her clothes today.

_‘Wait! What am I looking at?!’ Kakashi said to himself. ‘That’s Sakura!’_

He needed to stop staring, but he couldn’t. There were so many wrong things about Kakashi peeking at Sakura: she was his former student and she was UNDERAGE. He was a pervert, yes, but not that kind… this was so illegal. Still he was amazed how in such little time she has changed so much. She was already without her pants, letting him observe how developed her hips had become. He carefully watched how every inch of her skin was being revealed while she was taking off her shirt. Then with one avid movement she unclasped her bra and it gracefully fell in the floor. Sakura didn’t have much, just enough to fit in one hand and play with those cute nipples. The only thing that stopped Kakashi’s growing fantasies with such forbidden girl, was that Sakura actually stopped her provocative act and put a large shirt as pj’s and went to sleep. Finally Kakashi snapped out of it, this whole he haven’t noticed his erection which he immediately decided to get rid off with the first woman he saw. And with that forever forget what he just saw… right?

X-O-X-O-X

And so the other year or so passed by and Naruto returned from his training with Jiraiya. The Hokage formed up Team 7 again and was eager to see their progress; she had prepared a new bell test. Kakashi was more interested in reading the new ‘Make Out Tactics’ Naruto gave to him. He even started to imagine all the new kinky ideas this new book would give him to do to the random woman he would pick tonight. Then she appeared in front of him, his new sight and his previous thought got mixed and screwed him. That forgotten memory of Sakura changing to her pj’s came back to him and now he could only see that. Even though she was dressed he was seeing her naked.

“Fuck.”

“What?” Sakura asked with a puzzled expression noticing the weird way he was looking at her.

_‘Did I say that out loud?!’_ “Nothing, nothing! Let’s start with this.” He quickly added to avoid accidentally let out more of his dirty thoughts.

For the first time Kakashi felt quite old because he found himself surrounded by tons of Déjà vu’s from their first bell test.

_‘Well, I’m actually too old for her at least…’_

Some things were a little different from that time, now Naruto was the one about to perform the Sennen Goroshi on him. And Sakura had a more active role now; she even went ahead and destroyed the floor with one punch to find his hiding place.

_‘What an insane strength!’_ He realized that her ninja abilities grew along with her body. _‘Fuck! I thought I managed to stop seeing her naked.’_

Then Naruto pulled out that trick where they made him think that they were going to reveal the ending of the new installment of his favorite novel, and the bell test was over. Yay! He finally could go home to read his porn and totally NOT think about Sakura naked…

It wasn’t easy, but with time he actually managed to erase those images; in the whole Gaara rescue thing he could only see her amazing progress as a kunoichi. He noticed those little rest moments where she would put the weight of her body in one hip while she was saving Kankuro’s life. He managed to see a little cleavage when she was about to destroy the giant boulder blocking the Akatsuki’s hideout. He even imagined how firm her body most had looked like while fighting Sasori.

_‘Of all women I am fantasizing with this girl...’_ A very frustrated Kakashi said to himself.

After a hard fight with Deidara and successfully bringing Gaara back he just wanted to collapse. He was physically and mentally exhausted, and to make things worse, Gai had the _brilliant_ idea to piggy ride him all the way back to Konoha.

Luckily, Tsunade left him a lot of time in the hospital; she even added Sai as a new team member and his old comrade Tenzou as the captain to let him rest. And damn, he was going to have a lot of fun with the nurses! While the new Team 7 was away to rendezvous with Sasori’s spy and chase Sasuke and what-not, he was having a naughty nurse riding him. He admired the sexy uniform and wondered how it would look on Sakura since she’s also a medical-nin.

“OOOH SHIT!!!!!!” Kakashi let out at that thought.

“What happened? Are you hurt?” Kaori replied worried.

“Um… Yes…” he quickly blamed his condition. “We should stop…” Kakashi got too worked up to enjoy the ride anymore. This was a first for him, being doing it with one woman and thinking about another one… correction, thinking about another girl.

“Aww! Tell me when you feel better to finish off what we started.” She blinked at him

“He he, definitely!” He smirked back at her.

Kaori was out of his room…

“FUCK!!! WHAT-THE-HELL-IS-WRONG-WITH-ME! I just left that woman unfinished because I was thinking about Sakura?! Why-I- **Want** -Her-So-Baaaad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Wow it was the first time he ever admitted that he **wanted** her.

_‘FORBIDDENFORBIDDENFORBIDDEN…’_ He continued chanting in his mind. _‘NOT WORKING NOT WORKING, need-something-else-to-distract-me, NARUTONARUTONARUTO…’_ Yes, thinking about Naruto was effective. Now, what about Naruto? ‘Maybe I should train him… away from Sakura… yes that will work.’ And he even got all enthusiastic and developed the whole Kage Bunshin training technique so that he could finish the Rasengan and add an element to it.

X-O-X-O-X

Naruto was learning fast in the beginning, but now was kind of stuck splitting that waterfall. And Sakura had to be so nosey to come to the training place every day! That night he had enough, while poor Tenzou was fighting Naruto in his sleep, he sneaked out to find a woman that would relax all his tensed body. Or at least that was the intention, but his feet were unconsciously guiding him to Sakura’s window. He was sure that in the way he would settle with some other woman’s window and avoid that time’s situation… He continued his steps until he fucking found himself in that exact same situation he was sure he was going to avoid.

Sort of the same but better, I mean, worse. Apparently she was returning to her room after a nice shower. Her pink hair wet dripping water to her face, a refreshed expression, only a small towel covering the cute Sakura’s little even more developed body than the last time. Now this was something that he wouldn’t ever forget; this was a chance that who knows if it would ever repeat. Kakashi got rid of any thought; he just acted and entered her room.

“Who the hell…?! Eh, Kakashi-sensei? Is something wrong? Is there an emergency?” It was the only reasonable excuse Sakura could think about for Kakashi entering like that to her room.  
He didn’t answer anything; he just got dangerously close to Sakura’s liking. With a ninja movement he threw Sakura’s towel to the floor. Her first reaction was to cover herself with her arms, but he didn’t let her. Now with his hands on her body he dared to trace all those curves; wanting to confirm his previous theory that her boob size was just enough to fit in one hand and play with those cute nipples.

Sakura couldn’t believe the situation she was in. For the first time a man was touching her in the manner she always imagined in those nights that she played with herself. She felt a nice tingling wherever he touched, not to mention that down there got wet in an instant. But when she looked again at the man that dared to lay even one finger on her; and that man wasn’t Sasuke but her sensei, she forgot of all those sensations and proceeded to punch him in the face. Kakashi even fell down on the floor and couldn’t thank Kami anymore that that punch wasn’t chakra charged. But the next one definitely was, and he barely dodged it. And Sakura barely stopped the punch before she would break her own floor. Last thing she saw was her sensei’s butt running away like that kind of pervert he just had become.

_‘Damn it! I’m so dead! She’s got to be after me right now to kill me or on her way to tell the Godaime and have me arrested for sexual harassment…’_ Then he almost fainted when he saw the Hokage. But soon his heart beat returned to normal when he overhead the conversation. It wasn’t about that Tsunade has found out that he just molested Sakura, but about stopping Team 10 from avenging Asuma in carelessly mission. Tsunade’s argument was that they needed a 4th man, a jounin supervisor, _so there he was to save the day!_ No but seriously he needed to get out from Konoha and even better, die in action rather than killed as a shameless pervert. Exaggerations apart, he needed to be far from Sakura since he just didn’t know how he was going to look at her the next day.

X-O-X-O-X

“Where is that-- Kakashi-sensei?!” A Sakura with a killing intent said while entering her shishou’s office.

“Jeez! He just left in a mission with Team 10 kind of in a rush; he’s excused to leave without telling anyone. That’s no reason to be so mad!” Tsunade explained the whole details of the situation. “Listen Sakura, I want Team 7 to be Team 10’s backup, but only if Naruto completes his jutsu within 24 hours!”

“I hope we arrive enough late that Kakashi-sensei has died already…” Sakura said between her teeth.

Still, the Hokage heard her, “Sakura! Did something else happen with Kakashi? I mean, you can be _that_ mad at him for nothing!”

“Eh? No, nothing, nothing! Everything’s fine!” While inner Sakura was really thinking: _‘NO, NOTHING’S FINE! Happens that my sensei grabbed one of my boobs!!! How one does even starts saying that?! My sensei grabbed my boob! Ha ha! MY SENSEI GRABBED MY BOOB AND I LIKED!!! Wait, what?!’_

The time to join the fight had come. Kakuzu was about to take Kakashi’s heart but Naruto owned him. Shikamaru buried alive Hidan and what-not; if you watched the manga or anime you know what happened, if not, you’re seriously behind. Anyways, on their way back home, Sakura was throwing kunais at Kakashi with her eyes and he was walking besides Naruto as like he would protect him from such glare.

“Senpai, is everything all right with Sakura?” Asked Yamato apart from the others with a creped out expression.

“Huh? Eh… Yeah, yeah everything’s fine! Why you ask?” Kakashi responded trying to act like nothing is happening.

“Well, she doesn’t seem very happy around you, to put it somehow…”

“You don’t have to worry, Tenzou.” He said with his only eye implying that he was smiling, nervously, to be more specific.

“Don’t call me like that anymore, is Yamato now!”

Now Ino talked to Sakura apart from the others:  
“Oi, Sakura, don’t frown anymore or you’ll get older sooner!” She also had noticed the dense atmosphere between these two.

“He he! I guess I’m still a little tense for the whole mission and everything…”

“You can’t lie to me, Sakura; tell me what your sensei did to you that has you so mad.”

_‘What he did?!!! WHAT HE DID?!?!!! …I wish I could tell her… anyone… My sensei’s never been a pervert, well that kind of pervert, but as soon as I say anything he would be considered one and I know is not like that… I don’t want to ruin his reputation, or his shinobi career, or even his whole life… I don’t know how big this is, but I know IS BIG…’_

“Sakura?”

“Nah… Is just that… I guess that I grew tired of Kakashi sensei reading his porn everywhere!” Perfect excuse since both girls looked at Kakashi and he was doing exactly that.

Not that it was a convenient material to be reading right now but he needed something blocking his face from Sakura’s.

_‘I wonder what he would have done to me if I had let him… Would it had been something picked out from that dirty novel? Sakura, snap out of it!’_ Now she was looking at him with different eyes. Kakashi’s actually attractive, even though ONE eye of his whole face is the only thing visible most of the time. With luck the other one was visible too, _and what an eye!_ A deadly expression and Sharingan like Sasuke. Mouth watering. Period.


	2. Finally Falling into the Temptation

Every mission assigned for Team 7 put both of them in an awkward situation. Even Sai, that was so awkward in society, could feel the weird vibe. Yamato was suspicious that this was escalating to a level that he didn’t even dare to ponder in his mind. And Naruto… he’s just too stupid to notice that kind of stuff. The whole teamwork thing was compromised and that wasn’t very Kakashi like. He needed to have the _mandatory_ talk with Sakura RUSH. They somehow managed to retrieve the simple scroll of this mission and now everyone was ‘camping’ _Yamato’s style_. Kakashi found her in the hallway about to enter her room.

_‘Well, here I go…’_ he filled himself with courage.

“Oi, Sakura…”

“What you want, Kakashi-sensei?!”

“Eh? What’s with the attitude? I just want to make up things within us.”

_‘Within **us** …?’_ “Really…?”

“Listen, um… about what happened… I mean that thing I did, um… I owe an apolo--”

“Don’t want to hear it!” _‘Oh no, we’re not talking about this, **ever!** ’_ She proceeded to enter her room and wanted to shut the door in his face, but he automatically followed her inside.

“Please… I’m really sorry…” And he instinctively closed the door behind him.

“Are you _really_ sorry?” She questioned him getting really close as in a threat, but yeah, that didn’t read well…

Now she was the one dangerously close to him. Close enough to be in his’ arms range that all they wanted was to pick her up, throw her in that bed and tear her clothes apart… He really did a good job maintaining control.

“It… It… It won’t… happen… again…” he gulped.

“Are you sure it won’t happen again?” She got even closer to him, if there were space left for that. This was a new one too for Kakashi; a woman, I mean a girl, had him cornered.

_‘I swear I don’t know if she’s seducing me or about to cut my throat!’_ “It… It can’t happen again…”

“Do _you want_ that it doesn’t happen again?” Well, not even Sakura herself could tell if she was threatening or seducing him.

But for Kakashi those sounded seducing enough to push him no more steps closer to the edge. He grabbed her ass with both hands and picked her up; unintentionally grazing each other’s genitals through the clothes. One hand traveled up through all her curves, until it found his mask hiding in her neck and yanked it off. Now there were kisses and lickings on her neck, making their way to her lips. Finally a kiss, a rather desperate one, considering all that time he waited for this to happen.

“Wait, Kakashi-sensei…” For Sakura this was all too fast, she was still astonished and processing that this is actually happening.

There was no returning point for him; the forbidden is all what he wanted now.

“Sakura…” He looked straight at her and finally giving her the first glimpse of his face.

He was about to kiss her again but she stopped him caressing his face; scanning that new sight with her touch. The reasons why he even wore a mask in the first place were irrelevant right now; what was important now was that those newly discovered lips were pressed against hers’.

Carefully Kakashi placed her in the bed and not like he previously imagined; if he was definitely condemning his soul to hell he would rather enjoy the sin. He brushed her hair out of her face and continued his way down to unzip her shirt, all while his eye attentively followed. He let out just one breast playing with the nipple with his thumb; the second later it was his tongue doing this. Sakura was already breathing unevenly and his hand was yet on its way to her female flesh. Kakashi only touched her clitoris through her panties and she let out her first moan. She tried to suppress those weird sounds she was making while Kakashi continued to pleasure her in that way. Those sounds were what was striving him to never end and he swore that he was going to make her come in her panties.

“Mmm… Mmmmmm…” Sakura allowed herself to moan when she came.

The sudden soak of her panties gave him the urge to take them off along with her skirt. Again her first reaction was to cover herself, but this time Kakashi let her do that as he was taking off his flak jacket and shirt since the heat was becoming unbearable. Now he took care of those arms covering his target and proceeded to have a first taste. She smelled like what she was: brand new; those pink labia tasted like what they looked like: cherries. He was drinking her juices just as desperately as she grabbed on to the bed sheets. Sakura’s movements were making him to struggle a little to eat her freely so he had to pause and gasp for some air. That’s when he noticed that his pants were becoming a nuisance hurting his erection with every move. He undid his belt, button and zipper and was going to take down everything when a frail voice stopped him:

“Kakashi-sensei… I… I… I’m…” It was like with that, she realized what was going to happen.

His expertness told him exactly what she was going to say. She looked worried, nervous, lost in the valley of ‘no return’ but wanting to. The sensation of _that thing_ under his half undone boxers now touching her fully exposed part made her close her eyes tightly.

“Sakura, look at me…”

She didn’t found the courage to look at her sensei as the man that taught her the ways of the shinobi.

“I know… I know is your first time, but”, he never stopped kissing her tenderly and continued his speech whispering in her ear, “…is my first time too… is my first time with you…”

Indeed it was his first time, his first time taking the innocence of a girl and making her a woman.

Moved by his words, Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man that first believed in her capabilities as a kunoichi; the first man to ever feel desire for her and the one about to be her first. She looked at him with confident eyes and smiled slightly. It was her now the one that kissed him and even finished taking off her shirt as if that was his green light to take her completely. With this Kakashi started a sloppy battle with his pants that decided to give him a hard time to come down. Sakura chuckled at this and helped him, blushing when they were finally like Kami brought them to this world.

No words. Gazes locked-on. Skin with skin. He made his first entrance calmly but without stopping, trying to make it as smooth as possible but in one move to not lengthen the inevitable pain. A tear escaped from one of Sakura’s green eyes and a cherry blossom flower fell down from a distant tree. One body becoming one with another for the first time. One body reclaiming the other as his’. Simple mortals that thought that they could change the forbidden to allowed.

Kakashi froze for a moment not sure what to do to not cause her greater pain. But soon she let him know how much she was suffering when she started to maneuver to try to get out. He pushed her back in by just one firm press with his hand on her back.

“Easy, easy… The pain will soon go away… I promise…” And with that he started to move in and out but very, very slow; still, she let out a small cry.

“Just concentrate in the _pleasure…”_

He stayed in that pace for a several time, carefully watching her reactions. Sakura wasn’t sure if she could bear any other second of this; but still didn’t give up because somewhere somehow she found a little bit of the pleasure he talked about. She clung to that sensation like there was no tomorrow and soon the pain was being replaced by the bliss he promised. Now she felt free to moan all she wanted in enjoyment. This was what Kakashi was waiting for to accelerate the pace. For a moment there, a little discomfort made her loose her delightful feeling, but she quickly got used to his new speed.

“MMMMM… UHM, HMMMMMM… AAAH, AAAAAAHH…!” She even dared to be very, very loud with the sounds she made.

Something told Kakashi that he shouldn’t let her be scandalous like that, but Kami, she sounded so cute. And not only that, she felt so dammed good that his only ‘rational’ thought was to: POUND… HER… HARD… So hard that the sound of wet skin clashing was accompanying Sakura’s moans.

Still, it wasn’t enough; he needed more and more so he switched her to doggy style and shove it inside her without any second thought. Sakura’s eye widened as she squirmed a little with this new way of entrance. Her inexperience made him feel like he passed from mortal to god of sex teaching this simple human how the world was created. Kakashi’s chakra, instead of being wasted, it seemed to increase each time he rammed her without mercy.

Sakura felt so filled that her knees were about to collapse so she put both hands to the bed head. Now she had more control of her movements and she made sure that her thrusts encountered his’ like a choreographed porn movie stunt. Not in any of her lives she thought she could behave as naughty as now.

The self proclaimed god of sex didn’t want to come before he hadn’t satisfied her first; what kind of deity was that? But for someone that was the first time experiencing this, she was taking very long. As much as he didn’t want to, he knew he couldn’t withstand anymore. He grabbed her ass tightly and used it as a support for when he felt he was losing his divine powers.

“Sakuraaa!”

**“KAKASHI-SENSEEEIIIIII!!!”**

He retained the title, now more proudly, when her fluids came out at the same time as his’. Sweat and Juices bathing them. A nice view of her dripping wet vagina that were still left pulsating. Her shaky legs finally surrendered to the comfort of the bed.

Kakashi smiled a little and rolled over to the other side of the bed. Sakura grabbed his arm pulling herself over him and used his chest as a pillow while she slowly fell asleep. He stroked her hair a little then just hugged her gently, knowing that she wanted to cuddle. After sex, it was all he could smell, even though her hair was giving him a hint of the cherries smell, there was nothing more in the air than that. He observed how she accommodated in her sleep.

_‘So this is how Sakura’s body looks like after sex.’_ He paid attention to how now her body glowed, maybe because of the moonlight. He had to look again like in realization of who he just has fucked with.

_‘Sakura… my student, MY EX-student… My woman.’_ Yet he looked at her again and saw how much of a teenage girl she still looked like. He remembered when he met her, back then she was truly a girl; he had a goose bump at the thought.

Then their huge age gap came in as he pondered more. _‘I’m so in trouble… I had sex with a minor… No, no, don’t think about that now… Regret everything tomorrow, in the morning… not now… Enjoy this while it last…’_ Kakashi finally fell asleep in the same bed of his former student, his underage teammate.


	3. Ignored Consequences

Next morning, Kakashi wasn’t hating himself like he thought he would be. In fact, he was feeling so energetic that he forgot to _ninja_ his way out from Sakura’s room. Of course he stumbled up with someone, and that someone was Sai. Right there, in Sakura’s door frame; it couldn’t be in any other place. He had no excuse…

Awkward silence…

“Good morning, Kakashi-sensei.” Sai finally resolved to say.

“G-Good morning… Sai… I was checking on Sakura…” _‘Just go with it, just go with it…’_

Sai didn’t say anything, just his usual neutral face. Kakashi rushed a little bit his way to his own room and if there were left any shamelessness in his face, the next person he’d stumble up, will definitely remove it.

  
“N-NA-RU-TO… He he…” _‘Ooh Shit! I fucked the girl you like!’_ “Um… Did you sleep well?”

“Heeell yeah! A paper bomb could explode right beside me and it wouldn’t wake me up!”

“Good to know…” He felt relieved for one second.

But you know that feeling when you do something wrong and the world decides to not let you get away with it? That’s exactly how Kakashi felt since he couldn’t even find peace in his own room as the next thing he saw was a freaking face too bad for his heart.

“Fuck, Tenzou! What are you doing here?!”

“Why so jumpy, Kakashi-senpai?” Now the flashlight, like if he wasn’t creepy enough.

“Well I wasn’t expecting you in my room.” Kakashi thought he was clever, but…

“I HEARD EVERYTHING!”

Kakashi’s respiratory system hit the brakes abruptly.

“Not that I want to meddle in your personal life but this smells like prosecutor.”

“You don’t have to be so dramatic...”

“I’m not being dramatic; it’s you the one that don’t see the size of the trouble you’re bringing upon yourself! You could be accused of **_STATUTORY RAPE!”_**

A sweat drop ran down from Kakashi’s forehead as he swallowed deep. There it was! There it was why this all felt wrong, and there it was what he needed to regret in the morning.

“But that’s to have sex with someone below the age of consent…” His voice trailed off in realization that this is his fucking case.

“And what do you think the age of consent in Konoha is?”

“Six… teeeen…?” _‘Ooh fuck, is not!’_

“You wish! That’s every other village but Konoha! In Konoha the age of consent is _**18.”**_

He let himself fall in the floor in frustration.

“18? That’s so outdated…”

“So what? That’s how the law is written and the law is the law!”

“All right, all right, Tenzou! Stop it; I kind of knew the problem I was getting myself into…”

_“Kind of?! **KIND OF KNEW**_ what you were getting yourself into?!?!!! You could go to jail for this!”

Kakashi was emotionally dead by now.

“Please… cut it out… Tenzou… this was just one time only, I promise, nobody has to know about it…” He talked like if he was literally on the verge of death.

“I hope it stays like that… and don’t worry about me, I’ll cover you if anything.” He sighted deeply. “And one more thing is not Tenzou is Yamato now!”

“Sorry, sorry! Is the habit... Tenzou suits you better!” They both smiled remembering why Tenzou was more special.

Having that bro’s agreement Kakashi felt a little more calm on their way back to Konoha. But remember that the world didn’t want to let him get away with this. Apparently Sai also heard everything, and on top of that, he saw Kakashi getting out of Sakura’s room; and now he was teasing Naruto with the weirdest comments about it.

“Ok Naruto, I know you have a dick because, unfortunately, I saw it but I bet you don’t know what to do with it.”

“Don’t start with that, Sai!”

“Kakashi-sensei knows better than you how to use his’, and judging from all the ruckus of last night I’m sure is bigger than yours.”

“What ruckus? How can you tell that is bigger--LIKE IF I FUCKING CARE ANYWAYS!!!”

“You should care when someone else fucks with--”

“SHANNNAAAROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!”

And Sai was sent back to Konoha flying.

“He he he! Serves him right! Nice one, Sakura-chan! He wasn’t making sense anyways…”

“Ye-Yeah, of course he wasn’t making any sense! When he does anyways? Don’t let anything he says affect you…” She said that with a nervous smile and kind of as a warning for when Sai finally opens his Kami-dammed mouth, Naruto, hopefully, doesn’t believe him.  
Yamato talked apart to Kakashi:

“Senpai, I think it’d be a little harder to keep this hidden… a secret between two people is already too many people and now Sai…”

“I’ll do the talking…” he gulped.

Back in Konoha, Kakashi talked to both of them. First with Sai before he said any other word, later with Sakura since she do not presented any sign of telling anyone; but just to be clear he still talked to her. They both understood that society wouldn’t see with good eyes such actions because of their previous sensei-student relationship and because Kakashi’s older and blah blah blah... Since they easily agreed to keep the secret, he didn’t go over the other details about the statutory rape, the age of consent, the jail and what-not. He actually didn’t dare to go over that part, especially with Sakura… saves him the awkwardness and the guilt. The part about ‘this shouldn’t happen again’ went without saying; it was like an unspoken agreement between Kakashi and Sakura. It wasn’t like they were regretting anything, but more like: ‘we fell into the temptation, now it should be gone, right?’ Right?

X-O-X-O-X

Kakashi stayed quiet for a while trying to not have any more adrift sex, which is what he blamed for his wild actions in the last mission. Until he remembered that he had some _unfinished business_ with certain naughty nurse named Kaori, and all thoughts of abstinence went to hell. He invited her to a nightclub, anything just to not see her in that sexy uniform that brought him so much unsettling thoughts last time. For this one, his apartment was the place of choice yet he felt so strange in his own surroundings. To top it all, this woman, that was not even new to him, he couldn’t satisfy her the proper way he knows best. He knew that she had faked her orgasm and couldn’t believe that in his own realm he did a bad performance.

And after that, a streak of bad sex is what haunted Kakashi, to a point that it almost made him give up on sex. But his pride wouldn’t let him or he’ll rapidly lose all his ‘good at bed’ reputation that took so many nights to gain. That’s the thing when you sin, you don’t know it but you want more, unconsciously you get addicted with just one time… like a drug. He thought his drug was sex, but it really was the _forbidden_ … embodied as _Sakura._ He tried to block it from his mind, he tried to _brush it off_ his body, and he tried to avoid Sakura as much as he could. But it was stronger than him and just for ONE day (or so he said to himself) he just _intentionally_ forgot to not talk to her.

Team 7 finished late the practice session but Naruto was eager to continue since Sai got him very annoyed with his awkward dick jokes. And poor Yamato had to stay to stop them from fighting each other to death and, just in case, to restrain the Kyuubi. So it was only Kakashi and Sakura the ones heading home; and here is where he on purposely stopped avoiding her. He decided to accompany her with just one goal trapped in between eyebrows: to fuck her again. He had admitted to himself that he wanted this, so without any shame or giving any fuck, he went for it.

“So Sakura, you have anything special to do tonight?”

“Nah, I’m just going to take a shower and stay home.”

“Hm, take a shower? Such difficult task, you may need my help with that.”  
Sakura first giggled at such lame but direct line before giving in to her desires.

“And exactly in what ways you can help me with that? I learned a long time ago how to take showers.” She responded trying to sound flirty but couldn’t stop giggling.

“You say you learned how to take showers, but, perhaps I could be the judge of that. You may be missing one step or two that I can teach you about; after all, I’m your sensei and I’m here to teach you things.”

“So, I might not be taking showers correctly, _sen-sei?_ What could I be missing or doing wrong?”

“Well, maybe you’re not soaping very well all parts of your body, like your back; or maybe you’re forgetting to give a good fondle to your breast, or it could be that you’re skipping the step where you have to _massage_ your clit…” Did I mention that now Kakashi was talking with his hands?

“Mmmm… sensei… I’ve been doing it wrong all along…”

“Shall we practice showering in an actual shower?” And with that he puffed both of them to his apartment to take showers that weren’t going to clean them.

That night wouldn’t be the only night that Sakura had to give lame excuses to her parents of why she returned home late. Neither the next morning was the first that Kakashi had lied about why he arrived late to his missions. They did whatever they could do to add a little more fuel to the fire of their addiction. Sometimes he would sneak in through the same window he once broke in and almost receives a falcon punch. Some other times she would escape to his apartment through the same window she saw her sensei running away like the _type of_ pervert he is.

Is clear that they sent to hell that shit about not doing it again, this is just one time only and what-not; Kakashi now was only devoted to Sakura and didn’t care about his reputation anymore.

“What could be wrong with Kakashi? Last time he left me hanging even though the Hokage wasn’t going to be around anywhere any time soon.” Shizune wondered in front of some other officials.

“I don’t know where Kakashi got that fame; he couldn’t satisfy me in **two** different occasions.” Said Kaori angrily to a fellow nurse.

“I kind of sensed that he might be lovesick; believe me, I know about this.” Yugao commented remembering her dear Hayate.

“He got to have settled with another woman that made him leave me sexless.” Hana Inuzuka complained in the veterinary office.


	4. The Forbidden Is All I Want

For now Kakashi was in heaven, he haven’t had any better sex in his entire life like he was having it with Sakura. He knew better that what they were doing was wrong and all that; but it felt so good, why stop? If anything, he could stop at any moment he wanted, like any other drug addict would say. Everything was going all right for Kakashi and his forbidden little secret, until rumors reached Konoha about Sasuke killing Orochimaru and going after Itachi.

Then Sakura was all worried and depressed about Sasuke. Sasuke over here, Sasuke over there and Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke… after all he was her crush. Not that it bothered Kakashi; after all it was his wish too to bring Sasuke back. So he figured that if they caught Itachi first it would make Sasuke come to them. He even went to his old accomplice, Kurenai, and borrowed her team which was suited for the task. In the entire mission, Sakura didn’t do another thing than to express her love for Sasuke; and now it was starting to get in Kakashi’s nerves.

He grabbed Sakura by her arm and pulled her apart:

“Getting all wet for Sasuke?”

Sakura gasped in annoyance “What?!”

“Don’t ‘what’ me! You’ve been ignoring me all along.”

“Well, of course!”

“Of course?! Is like you forgot about us!”

“There are more people here! What you want me to do?” Sakura whispered.

“Stop-the-shit-with-Sasuke!”

On the other side, Sai and Yamato were like ‘are we really watching a jealousy scene?’ The members of Team 8 were trying to not draw conclusions and Naruto was too focused on getting to Sasuke. Before Sakura could formulate a coherent reply there was Tobi blocking their way. This guy made Kakashi and Sakura snap back into the mission.

_‘Whoa! What the fuck I was thinking?! Focus, bring Sasuke back.’_ Kakashi needed to remind himself about reality and now more than ever because they learned that Sasuke is already fighting Itachi.

Tobi was being a real pain the neck; every attack would just irritatingly pass through him. He was really enjoying it, no; he was mocking them with all his goofy persona and ridiculous stuff (way too familiar to Kakashi’s liking). And then this Aloe Vera dude comes (seriously, is there any _normal_ member in the Akatsuki) and gives some shocking news:

“Sasuke won. Uchiha Itachi is dead.”

“That’s unbelievable! …or not. It’s just as I thought.” Tobi suddenly switches into a more serious persona.

This doesn’t escape from Kakashi, which is keeping attention to him while the others are still in awe and wondering where is Sasuke now. He couldn’t help but the notice the Sharingan that Tobi has as the latter is making his way out.

“We got to get to Sasuke before they do!” Kakashi led the Eight Man Squad to the place where Sasuke and Itachi had fought.

They were too late… Of course, they were too late… They searched the area a little bit more just so they didn’t feel like they swam so much and drowned at the shore. But they knew very well that Sasuke was not within reach once more. Naruto was frustrated, very frustrated; Sakura was… sad… very sad… heartbroken…

_‘Could she ever have those same feelings for me?’_ That thought slipped through Kakashi’s mind without him ever realize it.

Some time passed… not sure exactly how much time passed before they decided to go home. The mood wasn’t favorable for anyone to say a word on the road back; not about Sasuke and not about certain heated conversation between certain heated teammates. Once at the gates of Konoha everybody parted their ways; Sakura too but a voice stopped her:

“Sakura…”

“Huh? What you need Kakashi-sensei?”

“Do you… love… Sasuke?” The word in the middle was a little hard to say; hell, the whole question was embarrassing to say.

“Why yes, Kakashi-sensei” Sakura stated like it was no big news. “You should know this, I thought everyone knew.”

“Yeah but, I thought it was just a little girl’s crush. Are you sure is love, Sakura?”

“Well… um… uh… WHY ARE YOU ASKING THIS ALL OF THE SUDDEN?!” She snapped waving her arms in the air like crazy. “IS THIS BECAUSE YOU AND I--”

“Totally” Kakashi interrupted her.

Sakura gasped as she froze; she studied his’ expressions (like if he had many), his’ reactions, body language, anything. Any sign that told her that this was some kind of joke… Nope, nothing, the man was as serious as ever.

“Sensei, did you fall for me?” She said this whispering like reminding both of them that they were still in the middle of Konoha’s gates.

Kakashi’s only eye opened as big as it could in realization of the kind of argument he got himself into.

“WHAT?! N-no… Just… just testing you, he he…” He tried to rest importance of what he had said and nervously started to take off but her reply made him stay a little longer.

“Well I am clear, sensei; I am clear that this is just physical, just for fun, to put it somehow better… After all I’m not that kind of girl living in the past century… Besides, you were the one with the speech of ‘this shouldn’t happen again’ and stuff but started everything all over again--”

“Yes, yes, I know” _‘Just say no more…’_ “You’re right, I said that, let just keep this like how it’s been, just for the pleasure…” Kakashi wondered why it hurt to say that.

“Is what I’m telling you, sensei, I know that, I wasn’t thinking that we were together or anything. And I’m very aware of your rumors, so I thought I was just one more in your list…”

“Don’t say it like that! You are special…” _‘Definitely you aren’t one more…’_ “I mean, every woman is special, there’s no ‘checklist’.”

“Ok, whatever…” She gave him a look as if he suddenly turned into Sai or something like that and said her goodbyes.

With that he took off to his apartment to clear some things out within himself. For the moment he felt plain stupid, worse than Naruto. Sakura was acting like the mature adult and him like the teenage boy. What he wanted to hear anyway? Every sentence in their conversation was true, so why was he so unsatisfied with that?

_‘Momentary Idiotic Deliriums… that’s what it was…’_ Or so he thought…

X-O-X-O-X

But the more time it passed the more possessive he became. Kakashi was aware that Sai would always test his social skills on her, he was aware that Naruto would always ask her on a date; for fuck’s sake he swore that he was aware of the wind that caressed her skin, jealous of it. He did not make a scene ever, he observed from a distance like the ninja he is. But when Sakura, tired of Naruto’s infinite insistence, accepted to go on a date with him, Kakashi couldn’t take it. So he dropped by Ichiraku’s to interrupt them, to be the third wheel. Very blatantly he sat in between the two babbling something about that is been a while since his team reunited casually like this.

_‘More like: Chronic Idiotic Deliriums…’_

“Kakashi-sensei, shoo, shoo!” Naruto motioned his hand indicating him to go away.

“No”, came the indifferent response.

“But you’re ruining my date with Sakura”

“That’s the idea”

“Eeeeeh!?”

“Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura jumped in the conversation, “what are you doing?”

“I’m not made of stone, Sakura; I do get jealous seeing you in a date with someone else.”

“What… what are you talking about, sensei? Hehehe…” she tried to make it look like their teacher is making no sense.

“Yeah, why so jealous? You’re just our sensei, is not like you’re her father; or even less, you’re not her boyfriend.” The blonde thought he was making fun of Kakashi.

“Maybe I am” he replied without taking his sight out of his cherry.  
Sakura just stood there petrified.

“Huh?” The boy looked from one to the other frantically.

“Th-This is not… a thing… We’re not… together…” She didn’t want to say something like that in front of Naruto, but she needed to put Kakashi back in place.

“And what about all those nights?” Kakashi continued like if Naruto didn’t exist.

“We… we had this conversation… This was just…” she had to clear her throat, “…for the pleasure.” Those words were very hard to say since she was wishing that the earth swallowed her.

“Just-what-is-the-meaning-of-this?” The actual third wheel was now frowning and clenching his teeth. He knew he was stupid but, for crying out loud, he wasn’t that stupid.

“Na-Naruto, just ignore us… is not what you’re thinking…” Sakura laughed nervously.

“It is what you’re thinking”, his sensei clarified for him.

“WHAT THE HELL, KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! You knew from the beginning that I like her!”

“Well, I was just… faster.”

“Not even the Ero-Sennin would pull out something like this! You’re… you’re… worse than _trash!”_ Naruto was now raising his fist trembling and tightening it, as if he was about to punch some very ashamed looking perverted hedgehog.

“Naruto, calm down please!” The girl took his fist lowering it.

“So, Sakura…” the aforementioned got surprised for the elimination of her usual honorific, “you have a… _thing_ with Kakashi…?” another honorific drop.

“When you put it like that--”

“Hey, I won’t judge; I spent almost 3 years with Ero-Sennin, for fuck’s sake! …But if that’s what you want… I guess I have no right to butt in…” he continued his speech giving a glare to the excuse of a person called Kakashi, “I’ll respect what you want but don’t expect me to respect… _that.”_

Silence at its best. Then, a very furious Naruto left, but the bad vibes could still be felt.

“KAKASHI, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! I thought this was one of those kinds of things you don’t go telling everyone!”

“He would have found out sooner or later”

“Yeah, way to find out! Still, it didn’t have to be like this.”

“Well, what can I do if I go crazy when I see you with someone else, even if is Naruto?”

She stayed silent for a while… “I called it, Kakashi-sensei…”

“Hm?”

“These are the things that tell me that… you fell for me”, she searched for his’ reactions. “I asked you this, remember? And you changed the topic.”

He looked away from her, a smile appearing in his masked face before he could contain it. Did he really fell for her? Or he was confusing awesome sex with love?

“Wasn’t this some kind of _forbidden_ relationship?” She emphasized that word to see if she clicked on the memory of the first talk, when he told her and convinced Sai to remain with his mouth shut.

The Copy Ninja returned his gaze to her; she could almost see his Sharingan spinning determinedly through his head protector. “The _forbidden…_ attracts me. What is not meant to be mine is exactly what I want.”

X-O-X-O-X

Just as if he used Kami’s name in vain, Naruto learns about Jiraiya’s death by the hands of who appears to be the leader of Akatsuki, Pain. The toad, Fukusaku, had never had to give such somber news. Tsunade was hurt but needed to look strong; there was a message to decode. Kakashi wanted to amend things with Naruto but, what could he say after he compared him with the Legendary Sannin? If only he could do something for him… Well, something else that didn’t involve him citing dirty things from Jiraiya’s novel and Naruto giving him the ‘did-you-do-this-with-Sakura?’ look.

“Look Naruto, the other day I didn’t mean… I mean… I thought it was fair for you to know… I didn’t wanted for it to be like how it happened… Ugh…” He was pinching the bridge of his nose trying to find the right apology.

“If Sakura goes after Sasuke or after you I can’t do anything about it… if she doesn’t want to be with me, well… But you, what are you up with her?”

“What’s with that?”

“Will you respect her as the woman she is?”

“What kind of question is that? That can go without saying…”

“Don’t take it so lightly, do you care for her? Will you protect her from anything?

“I’ll do that for anyone”

“Will you do it even with your own life?”

“Uhm--”

“Will you break her heart?”

“…”

“Do you love her?”

Looks into the horizon…

Naruto doesn’t pretend that Kakashi answers to all that right at the moment; but he hates that he has to go to his senjutsu training at Mount Myōboku in these sour terms with who he used to look up as a sensei.

Meanwhile, this _thing_ with Sakura, for a lack of a better word, passes from the initial midnight escapades to holding her hand right in downtown. The one that was supposed to be only a lover at night starts to surprise her with small gifts. He even goes through the trouble of taking off his flak jacket to give her his long sleeved shirt when she’s cold at night. And, why not? Try some lewd stuff in more open places. Sakura seemed to be the only who spoke up for sanity trying to not let people see them; although she couldn’t say that every time she succeeded. The one that could get more than his reputation ruined didn’t seem to see why this was such a bad idea.

“What a _sick_ dog you are!” Hana said while purposely bumping him.

“What? Little girls are easier to satisfy?” Kaori rubbed in his face.

“At least allow that her parents finish raising her!” Anko yelled at him.

“I would never have expected that you turned out to be a pervert like this!” Kurenai commented looking down at him in disapproval.

And many more and worse were shoved shamelessly at his face.

_‘What are this entire people exaggerating for? Oh--’_

And then he saw it: infamous gossip shinobi magazine, a big cover picture of him eating Sakura (for a lack of a better expression), suggestive headline; ‘Renowned Jounin, Hatake Kakashi, is caught in a nebulous act with one his underage students’.

He stared at the magazine barely functioning while remembering Tenzou’s scary face under the light of just a flashlight telling him: ‘statutory rape, statutory rape, statutory rape…’ all over again.


	5. Can it get any Worse? *starts to rain*

The vendor of the magazine stand sees him, recognizes him and immediately gets mad at him:

"Need to look closely at the vulgarity you did?"

Kakashi snap out of his spaced out moment, but still ignores the vendor and return his sight again to the picture. Looking at every detail: where they were at, what is he doing to her, her facial expressions... all making him to remember how exactly all happened:

_It was a quiet warm night but nothing to do; streets were empty, if anyone they were heading home. Kakashi was heading home too reading his Icha Icha, when he was passing by the park he noticed his team. Seemed like Naruto and Sai were saying their goodbyes but Sakura stayed in the swings. Kinky idea came to his mind. He approached her ninja style and caught her in his embrace from behind._

_"What is a girl doing alone at night? Some bad guys might assault her..."_

_Sakura giggled, she didn't seemed surprised at all at the sudden appearance of her sensei. Proof of the great kunoichi she is._

_"Maybe I want to attract the bad guys like you"_

_"Ooh you naughty naughty little girl! You think you can handle this bad guy?"_

_"All the bad guys together can't handle me"_

_"Cocky, huh? Let’s see about that"_

_And he started to slobbery nibble on her neck, two or three licks; he knows that's her weak spot. One hand squeezing aggressively one breast through her clothes; the other one already under the skirt in her bud. He was very much grateful in that moment for Sakura's preference for skirts. After making her wet her panties he proceeded to remove them, but hastiness made him leave them half way on her mid-thigh. Now he was doing all the movements he expertly knows that drives her over the edge._

_Sakura was a mess of moans, a mess of sweat, a mess of squirms. One minute she's being loud with all her lungs, the next she remembers they are at a public park and tries to silence her whimpers. One touch makes her close her legs, the next touch makes her spread open as far as her mid way panty lets her._

_He whispers something in her ear about if she's liking it and... RIGHT THERE!_

Right there is when they must have taken the picture. If he remember correctly it was only just moments before he did the hands signs for the Shunshin no Jutsu and be at the privacy of his apartment.

The Sharingan user almost have to uncover that eye to see if this was just a bad genjutsu. He only keeps analyzing the picture: it doesn't help that his hair is silvery grayish making him look older than what he really is; it doesn't help that her panties are pink with cherry patterns making her look younger than what she really is. It doesn't help that she's in the swings making her look like an innocent victim at the park; it doesn't help that he is perpetrating her from behind making him look like a depraved predator.

He notices more lines attached to the cover: 'the victim face is being censored for identity protection'.

_'Yeah, like they did a good job at that, there's no many pink haired around here.'_ He says in his mind like if he were talking to the magazine. He keeps reading: 'more pictures in page 6'.

_'Oh for the love of--_ ’ He thinks while inevitably taking the magazine in said page.

What he sees is like a comic book of the flashbacks he had earlier. In the middle of him internalizing how screwed he is, Yamato interrupts him:

"Sorry sempai, they ordered me to arrest you." He notifies Kakashi with a disappointed face. In a unspoken language he wants to tell his sempai 'I told you so', but he knows that that wouldn't help; he is troubled, his facial expression is unreadable. He is angry and yet pitiful that he didn't followed his advice at all.

Kakashi sees that his junior is back with the ANBU uniform, this telling him that shit is serious and maybe worse than he can imagine. There's nothing more left for him than to lower his head in shame and put his hand on his back and let the wood user put the cuffs on him. The vendor is seeing the whole scene proud that there is justice in Konoha.

X-O-X

In Sakura's house, she sees her mom answer the door. It was Shizune and she whispers something really long in her mom's ear that makes her look even more worried with each word.

"Sakura, dear, we're going out with your friend."

"But you told me to clean the--" she yells from the other room but her mom doesn't let her finish.

"Leave that! You're going to accompany me to the hospital NOW!"

"Okay, Okay! Why are we going to the hospital?" she goes to the door not wanting to have another argument with her mom.

"I'll tell you everything there." Shizune tells her.

When they arrive to the hospital, Sakura is taken to a gynecologist like office. And just like that Shizune tells her to take off all her clothes and put one of the hospital gowns.

"Wait wait, why I have to take off my clothes? What are we doing here? You said you were going to explain everything, I think is a good moment to start now!"

"Sakura, we know what Kakashi's being doing to you, so we need to examine you." Shizune said like it was obvious.

"Examine me? For what? What it has to do with Kakashi? Which by the way, he haven't done anything to me last time I checked."

"They showed me the magazine, how horrible! My poor daughter, I couldn't protect you--” Sakura’s mom starts to sob incessantly.

Sakura looks at Shizune puzzled, her brain is about to melt if she doesn't get clear explanations of all these nonsenses.

After a long pause, Shizune gathers up what she has to say: "We know that Kakashi is having sexual relations with you. The magazine shows him--" she has to breathe, "touching you in private parts at the public park and it doesn't look good..."

Sakura immediately remembers the scenery she is talking about and barks in: "What is this magazine publishing stuff like that?! Maybe we were in public but that's still our private life; they can't mess with that!"

"That might be right, but maybe they did it to denounce a crime... Kakashi getting involved with you in any type of sexual activity is illegal. We're here to check if there was actual rape."

"WHAT?! Kakashi didn't rape me!! We just have been having sex regularly, it was never forced! You have it all wrong!!"

"I understand you, Sakura, but because of the explicitness of the pictures we have to check for actual rape; notice that I use the word 'actual' because even if is not, is still statutory rape."

_"Actual_ rape or statutory rape, I don't care, it still has the word 'rape' on it and is none of that!"

"Because you're a minor, the law doesn't consider you to appropriately consent any sexual relation; that's why is _statutory_ rape."

"What crap is this?! I am perfectly able to consent sex! Or what, do I have to show my ID when I'm about to have sex like when people have to show their ID's to buy alcohol?"

"I can perfectly understand what you mean but the law is there for a reason, like to protect innocent teenagers into misleading sexual behaviors or teen pregnancy and others... Anyways, please remove your clothes so that we can know if we have to charge Kakashi with _actual_ rape also."

"Wait... charge Kakashi...?" She suddenly understands what were all those feelings of guilt, all those sensations that this is wrong. She now knows why Kakashi didn't want this to go further than one night, she now knows why he said it was forbidden; it wasn't because they were teacher and student but because of this law. In her mind she recreates all the times Kakashi tried to stop this but he couldn't; he couldn't tell her this minor big detail because he couldn't stop himself from having her. If only she knew, maybe she could have helped him from stopping this craziness... _Could she really?_

"Wh-what's going to happen to Kakashi? Where is Kakashi?!" Sakura somehow asks.

"He must be arrested by now, I saw when Tsunade ordered Yamato to do so..." Shizune bitterly replies.

"That's not necessary... none of this is necessary, you don't have to examine me..." her green eyes start to get watery.

"Please Sakura, let the doctor examine you."

"What? You're not the one examining me? Please Shizune, you do it at least I trust you, I don't want any strangers to do it..." desperation is in her voice.

"Sorry, this is not exactly my area of expertise; I'm here because we suspected that you weren't going to cooperate." By now Sakura is refusing any type of approach from her sempai; the latter is forced to inject her a chakra relaxer. "Help me remove your clothes, yeah? And let’s just get over with this, shall we?"

"Mom, stop this you can do it..." The pinkette manages to say between tears and pieces of clothes falling, humiliation in her voice.

"Is for your own good, dear..." Is what her mom tells her, the most meaningless, not comforting words a parent can say to their child.

X-O-X

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower, after a section of screams and objects being thrown at Kakashi,   
Tsunade starts lecturing him:

"...YOU DARED TO LAY A FINGER ON SAKURA! MY APPRENTICE!!!" Ok, maybe the yells must likely won’t finish. "You have any idea of what you're facing?!?!?"

"Y-yeah, I was warned..." With a slight movement of his head Kakashi points at Yamato.

"AND YOU STILL CONTINUED--!!!!!!" The other ANBU had hold in place the lamp Tsunade intended to throw. She breathed and let go of the object. "I only hope that you didn't force her because the one on jail will be me for murder!"

"I might have being in a relation with Sakura that shouldn't exist in the first place, but never, NEVER, I will be capable of such a despicable act. It surprises me that you are able to think of me that way..."

"Don't talk to me like that, brat! But to be honest, is been crazy all the stuff I had to hear the whole day about you so I don't even know anymore... not to mention when I saw the magazine..." Her fists clench fiercely, her frown twitch; looong breeeath. "Anyway, we still need to find out if what you're saying is true, just words against words won’t do."

"Find... out...?" His voice trailed off knowing already what that implied. He was about to open his mouth to argue that she doesn't need to go through that but Tsunade kept going.

"Even if we don't find anything forced you're still facing up to 4 years in prison, you know that right?"

"Four years!?" he asked at first thinking that it wasn't that much... but, then again, is a jail cell not a 5 star hotel; and Sakura, will she wait 4 years for him? "Why is so much? I didn't know the statutory... _rape_ laws were so severe." The word 'rape' kind of explains it.

"Not if the case is treated as a misdemeanor which I know for sure is not going to happen, because for that you'll have to be no more than 3 years older than the victim... AND YOU ARE FUCKING 14 YEARS OLDER THAN HER!!!" the screaming resumed.

Kakashi flinched expecting I don't know what else to be thrown at him. When nothing hit him he opened his one eye a little scared and saw that the ANBU was the one actually flinching in pain since he stopped a punched that was surely going to break the desk. Tsunade glared at the poor man trying to keep everything in place and after she healed him she continued on.

"I'm pretty sure that because of that huge gap in age differences your case is going to be treated as a felony, and that's jail for sure! Still a judge has to decide the time that you're going to spent in the hole, BUT I HOPE HE GIVES THE MAXIMUM SENTENCE!!!"

This time Kakashi only turned his gaze to the floor knowing why she hoped that and as in accepting that he deserves whatever she throws at him, which happened to be the simple rubber stamp she uses to seal certain documents. The 5th massaged her temples and talked again.

"Yamato! Take him out of my sight and put him in his cell!"

"Do I have a bail?" he asked almost in a whisper as if scared to even say a word.

"A judge has yet to set one, so in the meantime you're going to jail like it or not!"

"Hokage-sama" the ANBU got into the conversation, "you're next appointment is inspecting the jail cells, might as well go along with them."

"Argh! I still have to see the face of this brat" she muttered to herself not caring that everybody could actually hear her. "All right! Let's go everyone! BUT YAMATO, ANBU, YOU TWO STAND BETWEEN ME AND KAKASHI!!! I don't want to be tempted to break his every bone now!"

Yamato was about to grab Kakashi through on of his handcuffed arms but Kakashi evaded him in a subtle movement that tried to tell him that he can walk on his own; not needing another criminal treatment any more than all this.

X-O-X

The doctor is telling Sakura to place her feet in the designated area and to sit a little more close to the edge of the exam chair. She is still hesitant to put herself in such an exposed position.

X-O-X

It looks like as if the Hokage herself and two ANBU guardians escorted finally to the prison the most wanted criminal.

X-O-X

Shizune tries to relax Sakura and helps her to basically spread her legs open to a doctor that has no business looking down there for any traces of violence.

X-O-X

Yamato opens the bars of the cell that is assigned to Kakashi and takes the cuffs out before he gets in.

"I did not rape her or statutory rape her or whatever..."

X-O-X

"He did not rape me or whatever sick thing you're accusing him..."

.  
.  
.

"…we made love"

They both confessed in unison as their worse separate experiences connects them.  
And as if anything could get any worse from this point, a tremble is felt all over Konoha. The alarms that indicates that they're under attack start they're horrendous sound.

"Hokage-sama" a different ANBU appears in front of her out of nowhere, "we're under attack!"  
"Yeah, but who the hell?!!! The enemy has been identified?"

"Six different individuals all with orange hair and what appears to be rinnegan eyes; just the description of the late Jiraiya-sama"

"Pain"


	6. Oh Lover, Where are Thou?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone finding this fic in this site can binge-read until... this chapter!!! Update when I see the light, until then!

_Previously:_

_"…we made love"_

_They both confessed in unison as their worse separate experiences connects them._   
_And as if anything could get any worse from this point, a tremble is felt all over Konoha. The alarms that indicates that they're under attack start they're horrendous sound._

_"Hokage-sama" a different ANBU appears in front of her out of nowhere, "we're under attack!"_

_"Yeah, but who the hell?!!! The enemy has been identified?"_

_"Six different individuals all with orange hair and what appears to be rinnegan eyes; just the description of the late Jiraiya-sama"_

_"Pain"_

\--

Kakashi and Sakura in their own separate locations couldn't thank Kami anymore for the perfect timing, although is nothing they should be happy about. Everyone in the hospital room is shocked with the events but Sakura is fast to think and jumps out of there like there's no tomorrow. If anyone asks, she went out immediately to help in the emergency with her incomparable medical skills. Back to Kakashi, he is staring back at Tsunade from the inside of the cell, bars still open, waiting for an activation of his shinobi services, or more like an absolution and everything.

"Tsk! All right you brat, GET OUT THERE AND PROTECT THE VILLAGE!!!

"Hai" Kakashi didn't need to be told twice, he got out of there like a spring.

Everything is a mess, no ninja is organized, nobody knows what to do. Kakashi is been paying attention to what is being said here and there, apparently it started out as one intruder then the others appeared; now they're summoning left and right causing so much destruction.

_'Are you alright?'_ He meant that not as if she got hurt during the current events, but about the medical exam he got to know she was subjected earlier.

Truth is he's been a little negligent to what is happening to his surroundings, his legs seems to be running aimlessly yet in his subconscious he knows what he's doing: he's looking for Sakura. What he doesn't know is that somehow Sakura is doing the same; they are both walking a path that will lead to them but there's just so many deaths around them they cannot be that selfish.

Sakura can't no longer ignore this, there is an old lady and a girl about to get attacked by that giant centipede. She takes it down quickly but a minor wound on the girl makes her realize other problem that might be happening right now: there must be so many other with so much serious wounds.

_'After all this I'll come to you, please be okay, Kakashi;'_ with this she decides to go back to the hospital and treat the wounded.

Poor little Sakura thought that while being occupied giving instructions at the hospital and saving lives she would stop worrying about her sensei. But there was just something that didn't feel right, anyway, she brushed it off as overthinking with all this situation. This is as worse it can get, right?

Neither Kakashi can't no longer ignore his surroundings and now that he crossed trails with the Deva Path is time to take action. After all the only reason why he's not seeing this spectacle from a prison cell is because he is meant to be fighting for the village. Kakashi is putting all his strengths and efforts, after all this is a powerful and important enemy, but still is not enough. At least, shortly after, he got backup: long time has been since he had team-up with Chōza, and there was his son Chōji and some other Akimichi clan members.

This Pain was a real pain in the neck, with only a 5 second window of vulnerability it was impossible to take this guy down. Kakashi and the Akimichis made a set-up based on this weakness and still they couldn't make their attack in time. The miscalculation proved to be fatal, Chōza is unconscious and Kakashi is unable to move. It was hopeless, the only thing left was to communicate this weakness so the Hokage, Naruto, Sakura, anyone could have better luck. Then Pain, to make it all worse, throws a missile to Chōji which is on his way with the message. If he does this one more Kamui his chakra would deplete completely and die; but if he doesn't, no one would have a single clue on how to possibly defeat the enemy and many more would die trying. Sacrifice one to save many. So this is it, this is all he could do? Hope that some 5 seconds help somebody else defeat the enemy he couldn't? And die as a hero? No, even less, the messenger of the hero? No, even worse, die as the pervert child eater that couldn't even protect his people.

_'If only I could've find you and tell you that all we went through was worth it, because for me this was more than just some-night stands...'_

There was an oppressing force in Sakura's heart, and urge to scream and cry. She was trying to remain calm, she was trying to convince herself that is just this many patients was making her feel overwhelmed.

Pain, after killing Kakashi, after killing Shizune and obtaining all her Intel and learning where Naruto is, prepares the most devastating attack for Konoha. _Shinra Tensei._

X-O-X

Sakura emerges from Katsuyu only to find everything around her is no longer as she knows it. Her hometown has been wiped out. Whatever scream she had been holding earlier needs to get out. Now.

"KAKASHIIIIII!!!" But why she called out on Kakashi? Why is Naruto taking so damn long?

Well, wait no more my little pinkette, because Naruto just arrived. They say that a hero is never late, but I guess some seconds before would've been better. Better late than never. Sakura can't distinguish from her distance but it seems like Tsunade is still trying to fight.

"Tsunade-oba chan, you look exhausted, please go drink a tea or something, I got this." Back to Naruto, he has mastered the Sage Mode and can take on Pain.

"Just one more thing, since I learned senjutsu I can sense everyone's chakra, was Kakashi-sensei sent to a mission outside Konoha?"

Tsunade's silence says it all.

"I see..." He remembers parting to Mount Myōboku not in the best terms with him, but is not like he wished this for him...

For more he wanted to mourn his sensei even just a little bit, with the death of Jiraiya, Naruto learned that life goes on and one shouldn't dwell in the loses. Specially when the enemy is right in front of you hurting your loves ones and hometown, and trying to kidnap you to extract your bijū which will kill you.

X-O-X-O-X

_'What happened? ...Where am I? ...Right, I'm dead... Is this hell?'_ He thought as he walked in the middle of what appeared to be nowhere, until he stumbled upon a bonfire.

"Is that you, Kakashi?"

"Huh? Oh... So this is where you where..." He replied getting confortable around the bonfire.

"Will you tell me your story?"

Oh man! What a story. And it ends in disgrace... but to this man he can share everything afterall.

"Sure... It's a really long story, so I want to take my time."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Well you see, father... ... ..." Kakashi then proceeds to tell the story of his life...

"Father, I always wanted to ask you something. I want to know why you, The White Fang of Konoha, willingly chose to abandon a crucial mission in order to save your comrades. If you you would have let them die no one in the village would have condamned you; instead, you were dishonored and comitted suicide... It made me so bitter..."

"I see... It wasn't easy for you either, huh?"

"Yeah... but you know what, father? Now I realize that you did what you thought was right, you knew what the consequences would be and you chose your friends lives over the code, and I'm proud of you for it." It has been literally the Way of the Ninja for Kakashi and Sakumo can see it.

"...Thank you, son."

In the world of the living Naruto has successfully defeated Pain and confronted the one behind the bodies, Nagato. And as a form to redeem himself at least at the last moments of his life, Nagato used Rinne Tensei to revive all the ones that has fallen in his attack on Konoha. In Kakashi's bonfire, a green light start to surround him.

"What's this?!"

"My guess is that it was too soon for you to come here... You must have unfinished bussiness waiting for you back home."

Indeed he had, he had very well known _pink_ bussiness to attend. There was no way he intended to leave thing how they were now.

"I am gratefull we had time to talk and thanks for your forgiveness... At long last, I can move on in peace..." Kakashi already vanished from the bonfire. "And finally I can see your mother."

Kakashi came back to his life where he left it; a frantic Choji cried besides him gratefull that's he's fine. Chouza notices that is happening everywhere else. Katsuyu, which is divided all over Knoha and also with Naruto, begins to explain everything that has happened so far. Kakashi learns about the return of Naruto and how he fought Pain, even the detail of Hinata trying to save him thus triggering the Kyubi to come out. Katsuyu tells the current location of Naruto and how the conversation went; Naruto has this unique attribute to him, he unites people...

Naruto looks exhausted, he gave his all. When he's about to collapse Kakashi is already there to catch him.

"You did a great job"

"Kakashi-sensei"

"Just rest on me"

Naruto was just relieved he was alive and well, he even indulged making himself comfortable in Kakashi's back.

"Naruto... about last time..."

"Is ok, Kaka-sensei"

"But I need to answer you... What I'm up with Sakura? Everything, I'm up to everything with her, in a good way, thought. Will I respect her as the woman she is? I always did and will keep on doing even though the people--"

"What is this Kakashi sensei?"

"This are the questions you made me before going to train, I'm giving you my answers."

Naruto just nodded in a way for him to continue.

"Do I care for her? Will I protect her from anything? I'll still do that for anyone but definitely I'll protect her above anything else—even with my own life. Will I break her heart? Hopefully not because I love her."

"..."

"Listen Naruto, I apologize for the bitterness I caused you. I've never imagine I'd fall for Sakura but here we are; I'm just... I'm sorry, I know you liked her..."

"Kaka-sensei, I understand"

"But listen, this doesn't mean I regret anything I lived with her; in fact, I'll do everything the same if I'm given a chance... consequences and everything..."

"What--"

By this time a loud cheer is heard, they have reached Konoha, or what's left of it, and there's a crowd waiting for Naruto. They immediately start gathering around him and calling him hero. Kakashi wants to jump to wherever Sakura might be but is not necessary because she has come to receive her friend. Typical Sakura she punches him for being reckless but then something out of her characteristics happens—she hugs Naruto. Is understandable, but know her gaze is upon Kakashi.

Time seems to have stopped around them, even though there's a crowd throwing Naruto around, even thought some has started to murmur, they can't hear them. This moment is their's only. Kakashi finally tells her the words, but even this simple "I love you" seems to fall short compared to all what he's having inside, after all they went throught and still have to go. She doesn't say anything back but she knows the rest of the words that remain unspoken; afterall that simple phrase says it all.

Naruto, that is on the mercy of a crowd, is paying attention to these two. So he knows now that Kakashi lover her but, does Sakura loves him? And what Kakashi was refering to when he said something about consequences? Just seeing the dynamics between them now seems just right to just let them be; although not many villagers are happy seeing this.

"Isn't that Hatake Kakashi, **talking to the victim?** " One villager says to the other.

"And he still have the insolence!" Replies the other.

"This shouldn't be allowed!" Another one comments.

"I only see a nice display of love." Hana Inuzuka says to no one in specific in the crowd.

"I don't see a molester, I see a man in love." Yugao reflects as the romantic she is.


End file.
